


Talia Al Ghul Fan Week 2020

by Baticorngirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics
Genre: Anti-morrison Talia al ghul, Assassination, F/M, Genderbending, Genderbent Talia Al Ghul, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Pre-morrison Talia al ghul, Talia al Ghul Fan Week, Talia al Ghul Fan Week 2020, TaliaAlGhulWeek2020, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baticorngirl/pseuds/Baticorngirl
Summary: Some short one-shots for Talia Al Ghul fan week.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1: Genderbend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters included.
> 
> Since I only actually started writing my oneshots for Talia Al Ghul Fan week a week ago, all of these are going to be really short, and probably not super good. Also, I really don't like either of Day 2's prompts, so I'm probably gonna skip that day. Anyway, please enjoy what there is!
> 
> All of these are narrated by Talia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this specific chapter (Chapter 1), I should say that the only person I'm actually genderbending is Talia. Her (Or now His) name is going to be Talib, because it's male and pretty close to Talia. The idea is that now that Talia is male, she (I mean he) would be her/his father's heir (Since Ra's is so sexist and picky on the gender of his heir).

My heartbeat thumped in my ear as I stood in front of my father. I took a deep breath before stepping forwards towards him. Feeling my heartbeat nearly stop as he did so, I watched him turn around. I fidgeted with my fingers, tightening my fists as I regained my courage to begin this difficult conversation. He looked back at me, awaiting my response. All I could do was stand there for the first couple seconds, until I finally took my final sigh before I talked.

"Father," I spoke slowly, waiting until the right words came to me. He seemed fairly patient with this pace, as he didn't say anything about it, but I could tell inside he was a little annoyed at how long it was taking me to say even the most simple things. Unfortunately, I knew what I was about to tell him would only annoy him more. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Father quickly responded, the annoyance and impatience I had sensed before showing even stronger in his voice. I bit my tongue, knowing this would not help me get the best reaction out of what I was about to say, even if my slowing talking should have helped me let the news down slowly. I looked up at him, realizing it had already been almost 30 seconds since he had asked me what I had to tell him was. Quickly, I said whatever I could to continue the conversation, as he had already started going back to what he had been doing before.

"I should warn you. What I'm about to say may upset you." I warned, hoping that in the long run, warning him would do more to keep him calm than just plainly end up annoying him. Realizing that he wasn't going to say anything to that, I continued to talk, "In fact, I'm quite sure it will upset you, and quite a lot, actually." I explained.

"Okay, well, what are you about to say?" He replied, just as quick as last time. I knew now he was expecting me to actually tell him it, but I felt a rush of panic fall over me. I could very well be risking my life by telling him this, and by upsetting him in this way! He was so used to everyone -including me- practically worshipping him. I didn't know how he'd react to not only one of his assassins, but his own son, not wishing to end up being as similar to him as possible.

I tried to take a few more deep breaths, reminding myself that avoiding getting to the point would only aggravate him more. There was probably only a very small chance he'd resort to anything similar to killing just for this small act of disloyalty, because even though he usually had hostile punishments for anything like that, I was his child. He couldn't possibly kill his own child, could he? But even after telling myself these reassurances, I still just couldn't seem to bring myself to start to say what I wanted to.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear it...?" I asked nervously, knowing I had to continue to buy time until I could get the words out of me. My muscles ached from how tense this conversation made me feel, but I knew I couldn't relax until I was done saying this… Or if I just gave up.

"Yes." He stated, a harsh breath escaping his mouth. He had obviously had more than enough of all this, "I am ready, so just tell me!"

I felt his frustration rise every moment that I waited. I just had to spit it out. "I… I don't think I…" I stuttered, almost shaking as I tried to speak. "Father, I don't think I want to… be your…" The words began to slowly come out, but I felt myself stop before I finished my sentence. All I needed to say was one word left, but I couldn't seem to tell him. Heir. I don't think I want to be your heir. It shouldn't have been this hard to say it, but it was.

As I paused there, I suddenly realized my stupidity. I had gone through so much work to regain my courage to tell him my feelings, but the truth was, being his heir could be a good thing. I had always thought of it as being just like him, as following in his ruthless footsteps, but maybe it didn't have to be that way. Once I was the leader I could do whatever I wanted. I could make this league less ruthless and less overall terrible. A smile came across my face for the first time that day.

"Nevermind…" I cut myself off, brushing the entire tense conversation off. Father seemed annoyed that I had wasted his time, but a little relieved, too. He most likely knew exactly what I was about to say, and it occurred to me that he had spent centuries trying to find an heir, so the idea of me not working out must have scared him a little. He sighed, his shoulders slumping down as he went back to doing what he was doing before I even came in.

"You should go train then, Talib. You may already be fairly good at fighting, but it never hurts to practice even more. You need to train a significant amount each day if you want to be a good leader one day." He ordered, gesturing to the door. I hurried off to the training center, beginning to work on my martial arts skills. He had a point. Maybe I wouldn't need the training to kill every person I set eyes on, but I would most likely need it for something… Perhaps even a little bit of crime fighting if the time calls for it. I'd use this league of assassins to kill the people that actually deserved it, and no one who has not done something else terrible. As long as my father died before his master plan was defeated, I would be saving most of humanity by not fulfilling it past his death date.

I smiled to myself as I trained, knowing that now, all I had to do was follow his orders for just a while longer. Just until his death came, which considering his old age, could happen any second. Then, I would be able to do more than even a lot of superheroes could do. But instead of using it to destroy humanity, I could fix this league… and use it to save humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not clear, she/he was gonna say no to being her/his father's heir because her/his father's plan involves killing so many innocent people.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment!


	2. Day 3: Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this prompt, "Zombies," I'm just doing Talia reviving Jason using the Lazarus pit because I honestly couldn't come up with anything better. I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> Also, Jason and Talia's relationship is NOT supposed to be romantic. They're supposed to be starting to develop more of a Mother-Son relationship.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment!

Jason Todd's body was heavy. Not extremely heavy, but heavy. Just like any healthy body should be. Not that his body was all that healthy, of course.

His dead body was what I held in my arms. The corpse was tattered and bruised, giving away what a terrible death the poor boy had received. Every drop of blood that hadn't already rotted away dripped down my arms. Seeing such a young child's dead body was haunting, so haunting, in fact, that I couldn't seem to bear the idea of him being dead any longer. Fortunately, the only known way to easily bring a corpse back to life was right in front of me, just waiting to be used.

The lazarus pit glowed bright green. It's essence was mesmerising, seeming as magical as its abilities. But the soft glow was disturbed by the burst of bubbles that crackled deep inside. The chemicals and acid could burn any healthy visitors…. But could also do quite the opposite to any bodies that happened to be dropped inside.

I wasn't even quite sure why I wanted Jason to come back to life, out of all people. I hadn't even really known him that well. Sure, we had met once or twice, but those conversations were brief and unmemorable. Because of my connection with the child's father, Jason hadn't ever despised me or anything, but he never truly liked all that much, either. We were just barely more than strangers.

I pulled his body closer to my chest. We may have never known each other well, but he had always just seemed like such an innocent, sweet, pure, child. Perhaps a little misunderstood, but still a child, nonetheless. He hadn't deserved what the world had given him, so I just… wanted to give him a little more.

I took a few steps closer to the lazarus pit, carefully stopping right near the edge of it. I walked cautiously, being careful not to slip into the powerful chemicals in front of me. I kneeled down in front of it, looking into its enchanting waters. Loosening my grip on Jason's body, I began to tilt my arms towards it. Slowly, I let him fall into the lazarus pit.

Splash! Whoosh! The lazarus water seemed to erupt into life, surrounding the dead body that had just entered the pool. It spun around him, spiraling up like waves! Chemicals splashed towards me, making me quickly run back, away from the lazarus pit. I watched from afar as the pit did it's magic. Jason's body seemed to glow along with it for a few moments, just long enough for the magic to seep into his tattered body. The water began to calm down, pulling itself back down like a wave after it crashed down in the ocean. I ran over to find a motionless boy… but not a lifeless one, laying inside it. Reaching over, My hands touched his back. I scooped him up, pulling him out of the lazarus pit.

The first sign of motion from him was a small cackle, sounding as evil and devious as the Joker himself, the person who killed the boy. Feeling a tad of guilt at hitting him, I lifted my hand, ready to knock Jason out of it. Quickly, before he could make another move, I slapped him. Jason fell unconscious again. After only a second or two, though, he began to wake up again, this time sounding much less psychotic.

Jason's eyes began to flutter open, "What… what happened…?" He mumbled quietly, "What are you doing with me…?" His voice didn't seem angry at me, but merely curious and confused. I laid him onto the ground so he could get up whenever he felt ready.

"I am… well, I was resurrecting you… bringing you back to life." I explained, reaching out to help him up. He carefully started to put his own hand into it, seeming a little bit hesitant to trust me. I waited as he took his time deciding whether or not to let me help him.

"You're one or Bruce's girlfriends, right? One of the criminal ones?" He asked, bringing his hand back a little. He looked up into my eyes, "How do I know you're not going to hurt me?" His voice was soft and a little squeaky, like he was genuinely scared. I sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder as he started to sit up on his own.

"I promise I won't even touch you if you don't want…. I may be an assassin, but that doesn't mean I'm going to assassinate everyone I see." I gently whispered into his ear, "I just want to help you."

I walked back around to the front of him, putting my hand out again for him to take. Still reluctant, Jason slowly put his hand into mine. I tugged him onto his feet.

He looked down to the floor, a sad thought seeming to come into his mind. He gulped, "Wow…. " Jason sighed, "I really died…" He seemed to be in a state of shock, just staring at the ground as all his mixed thoughts flooded through his head. He put his hand to his forehead, attempting to process everything.

"You did." I confirmed solemnly.

"Joker really…. I…" Jason stuttered. Looking back at him, I could tell he was having trouble not bursting into tears. "How could Joker do this to me?! How could Bruce let him do this to me? How could….." Jason stopped for a second, looking back at me.

I put my hand back on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that all this happened to you… I really am." I paused for a second unsure how I could truly consult him. "Just now that everything's going to be okay. You're alive now…."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say next, and from the looks of it, neither did he. We stood there solemnly and silently.

Jason smiled at me for just a moment. He paused for just one more moment before speaking, "Yeah… Thank you for reviving me. I guess now… I'm a zombie."


	3. Day 4: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this prompt is weddings, I'm just going to do a little bit of Talia and Bruce's wedding. And don't ask me what the backstory is to how they finally managed to get married, because even I never figured that out. Sorry, you're going to have to use your imagination I guess.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment!

I looked in the mirror for a second, my eyes inspecting the dress for any little specks of dirt. I quickly brushed off all the particles I saw, as the white color was sure to practically display them to all the guests as I walked down the aisle. Taking a deep breath, I smiled to myself. After over a decade of loving my beloved Batman unconditionally, it was finally all coming together. My heart beated fast, and my lungs nearly ran out of air due to my excitement. I took another deep breath, finally heading out to the main ceremony room.

Without a word, I walked down the carpet until I met up with Bruce at the end of it. We both looked up at each other, a small smile on our faces. I could almost hear his heart beating from where I stood in front of him, him being just as excited and anxious as I was. I took his hands, squeezing them as we silently waited for the Marriage Officiant to begin with the speech.

“Welcome Friends and Family…” They began. Their speech went on for a couple minutes, in which even I, the literal bride, got bored during. But after fair too much greetings to everyone and thanking the guests for coming, they finally made it to the important part. “Do you, Bruce Wayne, take Talia Al Ghul’s hand in marriage, to love through happiness and hardship, through-”

“I do,” Bruce quickly answered, not even bothering to wait for the marriage officiant to finish, “Through everything you were about to say.” Everyone watching held back their laughter at his impatience to just get to the point. I liked to think he was so impatient because he just couldn’t wait to be married to me and finally have them say we could kiss. I held back a laugh of my own thinking of such an idea.

The marriage officiant quickly brushed Bruce’s interruption off, “Do you, Talia Al Ghul, take Bruce Wayne’s hand in marriage, to love him through happiness and hardship, through illness and healthiness, through fear and through courage, through life all the way to death?”

“I do,” I replied the second they were done speaking. Bruce and I turned back towards each other, knowing exactly what was supposed to happen next. We were already leaning in for it by the time the marriage officiant even instructed us to do so.

“Now, the groom may kiss the bride.” We pulled each other into the kiss, holding it for a second or two before leaning back to where we were standing before. All the guests began to clap, right on queue. Bruce and I took each other's hands again, smiling as we looked into the other one’s eyes.

A few minutes later, once everyone had started more leisurely just talking, dancing, and eating, Damian ran up to us. “-Tt- Are you two married yet?” The boy crossed his arms, trying to roll his eyes like he didn’t even care, but his voice still sounded cheerful and excited. Bruce ruffled Damian’s hair casually.  
“Not legally, Damian.” He replied, “We need to sign all the legal papers, but we’ll do that after the party. Right now, we’re fairly married… just not in the government’s eyes.” Bruce explained, kneeling down to Damian’s height. “Not that a small boy like you would care about all the technicalities… On the other hand, you always tend to surprise me on these sorts of things.” He smiled at our odd little boy.

“Yeah, I don’t care or anything.” Damian replied, “Your marriage has very little -I mean no- importance to me.” He began to walk off, before I stopped him in his tracks. I smiled at him jokingly.

“Why were you asking then, sweetheart?” I held back a laugh at Damian’s attempts at being chill and careless. “You are our son, you know, so it should hold some importance to you… Mama and Dada are getting married, don’t you at least care a bit?” Damian crossed his arms again, most likely thinking of a way he could get out of this without having to show some actual love towards his parents.

“I was simply curious.” He stated, hurrying away. I watched as he quickly joined Stephanie and Cass, and from the looks and their faces, I could tell he was most likely annoying them. Annoying them in some adorable way.

“He’s so adorable, isn’t he, Beloved?” I looked back at who was now my husband.

“Yeah… He got his attitude from you.” Bruce commented. I looked at him, shocked at what he had just said. I was about to intervene when he explained himself. “His attitude is what makes him so adorable, though.” I took a deep breath, happy that he wasn’t just plainly insulting me.

“You really don’t think you don’t have an attitude sometimes?” I argued, “Not saying it's not kind of cute, though…. But the point is, I don’t really have that much of one myself.” He nodded.

“We probably both just have attitudes when the moment calls for it… But you know who really has an attitude? Ra’s.” Bruce brought up my father, who had only died a few months earlier. “Damian probably just got his attitude from Ra’s…. Of course, when Ra’s does it, it’s not cute, so it must be our genes that got the way he argues to sound so adorable.”

“When Ra’s did it, not does.” I corrected him, “Father’s dead…. Or at least most likely. You never know with him.” I laughed nervously. I had really wanted my father to be able to be at the wedding, to see me get married to my beloved, but unfortunately, he wouldn’t ever be okay with it. I knew that, and yet I had always kind of hoped he would come around. Of course, now was no time for him to come back to life.

“He’s practically immortal.” Bruce agreed, “But come on, let’s forget about him. Now it’s time to enjoy our wedding.” He smiled. I took his hand, setting it on my waist. We held hands, beginning to slowly twirl around in a waltz.


	4. Day 5: Accidental Baby Acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any of the characters included.
> 
> To be honest, I'm not too familiar with this "Accidental Baby Acquisition" trope, but from what I've heard, there's a large range of what it can be. I hope just a little bit of accidental babysitting counts.

I squinted my eyes, staring into a window. My ear pressed against the wall for a moment. Every sound was coming from the victim himself… or at least it seemed to be. I silently cut open the window, knowing exactly what I was supposed to do. Kill him and get away from the crime scene as soon as possible. We were the league of shadows, not the league of daylight, so I wasn't supposed to be seen by one single person if they weren't going to die. Everything was supposed to be done without the authorities having a clue. Preferably only allies and members should know of the league's existence.

Still staying absolutely silent, I crept into the room. The victim looked up from his computer for a moment, but not before I pushed a knife into his back. Without even a scream managing to come out, he slouched over to the ground. I was just about to hurry out when a sound came into my ear.

It was humming. A cheerful humming, perfectly contrasting the bloody corpse in front of me. The humming was followed by footsteps, gentle ones, but definitely footsteps. It quickly came to my attention that I definitely wasn't the only one here.

"Daddy!" I heard a sweet little girl's voice call. I dropped my knife in surprise. A load of guilt panged my chest. I hadn't known the victim had such a young daughter. "Daddy! Where are you?" I heard her continue to call.

It was late, much too late for someone of the age that her voice sounded to be awake. I looked back at the window, knowing the two choices I was supposed to be doing in this situation. I was supposed to just leave instantly, which is what I knew I should have been doing, but I kind of didn't want to leave the little girl all alone. The other one was to kill her, which there was absolutely no chance I was going to do.

Despite knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to do, I began to carefully go out into the hallway. I heard the girl start to come up the stairs, and although I knew I should hide, I walked over to her. Fortunately, she seemed to have not been taught "stranger danger". Not even when that stranger was armed.

"Hello! Who are you?" The little girl asked cheerfully. She had a little pony tail that bounced as she talked. Her clothes were bright aqua, matching her adorable little blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"My name is Talia." I stated, "What's your name?"

"I'm Julia!" She exclaimed happily, "Nice to meet you, Talia! Do you know where Daddy is?" She asked, suddenly seeming a little bothered by the fact that her father wouldn't answer her. She looked around curiously, searching to see where her dad could be.

"He…." I stuttered, attempting to come up with a plausible lie that would keep her from continuing to search. She waited a couple seconds for me to answer, but quickly got too impatient. She pouted, understandably upset at how much I was stuttering.

"What? Do you think he's in there?" Julia pointed towards the room I had come from, and where his dead body was. I quickly shook my head, running in front of her to stop her from going inside.

"No, he…. He had to go run an errand. He told me to watch you while he's gone." I lied, gently nudging her around to look the other way. I took her hand leading her over to a couch back on the first floor, where we both sat down. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" I asked her.

"No!" Julia pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly. I held back a laugh at her attitude towards me. "I can't sleep… Can we go to the park?" She asked, her face suddenly lighting up with happiness at the idea. She got up from her seat, pulling me up with her. Before I could protest, she tugged me towards the door.

"Isn't the park closed at this hour?" I reminded her, making her go right back to pouting. "Come on, you have to at least try to sleep." I began to gently pull her back towards the bedrooms, but she continued to tug towards the doors. Before I knew it, she was smiling again. I could tell she had thought of another idea.

"We'll break in!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement. Her tugging became even more strong as she kept trying to get me out the door with her. Julia was just about making me topple over as she tried to get us both to the park. "Come on! It's gonna be so much fun!"

I shook my head, "We're not committing any crimes. You don't want to end up in prison, do you?" I had already committed enough crimes for the day, and there was no I was going to pull such an innocent little girl into one of them. "Come on, this is not the time to be playing." I reminded her again.

"Well don't you want to be a cool babysitter?" She argued, going right back to pulling me, "Please can we break into the park? You're even already dressed for it! Look, you're a ninja! When ninjas break crimes it's cool, not bad." She pointed towards my dark clothes. I looked down at the assassin suit, too, now realizing how she had definitely already realized I might be a little bit of a criminal. But I guess she thought I was a cool one.

"I'm not a ninja. Calm down, Julia." I picked her up, setting her back down at the couch that we were sitting at before. She pouted, just as I expected at this point. I simply smiled, trying to get her to cheer up. "Is there a bedtime story you want me to read you? Where are your books?" Julia, still kind of upset that I wouldn't let her break in anywhere, pointed towards a small bookshelf that happened to be in the same room as us.

Her frown faded a little, "Can you read me the one about Batman? It's on the lowest shelf." She toddled over to the bookshelf along with me, pointing to a small, blue, book with the words "Batman and the Jaring Joke" written on the side of it. I knew I had heard of Batman some time before, but I hadn't actually met him yet. Picking up the book, Julia and I made our way back to the couch. She laid next to me, waiting for me to begin with the story.

"It was a dark and stormy night, and the dark knight had just finished stopping two robbers from robbing a bank." I began, noticing that Julia was already getting a little sleepy, "In the distance, though, Joker was already starting his next plot…" Before I knew it, Julia had already gotten to sleep.

I stopped reading, turning over to her. The adorable little girl was leaning on me as she slept. I smiled, beginning to pick her up and carry her over to wherever her room was. I walked up the stairs, going down the hallway. The door to one of the bedrooms was open, revealing piles of stuffies and toys covering the floors. A small toddler bed was placed at the corner. I took Julia in, carefully placing her into the bed that I assumed was hers.

"Good night, Julia." I whispered. My heart broke thinking that at some point she'd have to go through losing her father, all because I had decided he was bad enough to kill. Of course, he had definitely done lots of terrible things, and most likely hadn't been the best father to her, but this poor child was still going to be traumatized for things she wasn't responsible for.

I knew that I couldn't keep the truth from her forever, though. Despite knowing that her eyes were closed, I waved, disappearing off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Really weird that this kid is reading books about Batman when he's actually alive, right? Well, since this is before Bruce and Talia met, I guess Batman wasn't confirmed to be real yet, and was more like a legend. So do you see why someone might write a book about this superhero vigilante that is kind of like a legend?
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
